Troublemaker
|prodcode = 205 |director = Thomas Astruc Wilfried Pain |storyboard = Wilfried Pain |writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Fred Lenoir Nolwenn Pierre Sébastien Thibaudeau |photo = Troublemaker.png |image = Troublemaker - Infobox Image.jpg}} " " is an episode of the second season of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Its world premiere was in Spain on June 16, 2018. Synopsis Jagged Stone's assistant Penny gets akumatized into Troublemaker. She used to solve other people's problems, now she's going to cause all the problems. Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. The episode begins at Le Grand Paris in one of the hotel rooms where Penny and Jagged are located. Penny, walking towards the door, marks the things she has already done. When she opens the door, she starts talking to the butler Jean, who came to agree some of Penny's questions about Jagged. Their conversation is interrupted by the Penny's phone ringing. After a while, Bob Roth enters the room, who says he has found a great way to promote Jagged's new album, because he'll become a reality-show star. Penny continues on the phone, this time coming back inside the room. In the background you can see how Fang runs out of the door with the ball, remaining unnoticed'. '''Penny stops talking on the phone and approaches to Jagged, who asks her if she remembers to order pasta for Fang. After a while there is a knock at the door, which causes Penny to leave Jagged and Bob, who are starting to talk about the performance on the TV. André Bourgeois gone on the room, saying that Fang couldn't run freely around the hotel, then handed back the crocodile. The phone rings again and Penny answers it. At the same time, she apologizes to the mayor and goes to Jagged, who throws the ball at Bob, because he didn't like the idea of performing in the "Rocko Wants a Wife" program. Again you can hear the knock on the door and the telephone ring. Jean is standing in the doorway again, asking Penny, who answers him at the same time holding the phone to her ear. She closes the door and goes to Jagged and Bob again, who are arguing with each other. Penny decides to tell Jagged about her idea to resolve the conflict. Jagged consents to its implementation. He thanks Penny and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Under the bakery Tom & Sabine gathered a crowd of Jagged's fans. Inside, the recording of the "Fill My Shoes" live program with Jagged and Tom begins. Sabine, after giving Bob a croissant, starts talking to Marinette to make sure that the organization of a television program in a bakery is a good idea. Marinette responds that it is good for the bakery, and her dad will become a celebrity. Sabine states that Tom looks quite nervous. In the same time, Tikki is watching the show in Marinette's room. After a while, Tom instructs Jagged how to roll the dough. Penny is very nervous about the whole situation, and Marinette points out on it. The girl asks if everything is all right, and Penny replies that the idea of the show was hers, and Jagged trusted her and she just hoped that everything would be fine. At the time, Alec asks Jagged what it's like to be in the baker's shoes today. Jagged says enthusiastically that he's great and begins to pretend to play the guitar made of various pastries. After a moment, Sabine asks Penny how it is to work with a star like Jagged. Penny is very flattering talking about Jagged, but right after that it improves, speaking that more neutrally. The whole show is watched by Adrien in his room together with Plagg. Kwami asks what is interesting in watching that, and Adrien says the program takes place at Marinette. In the bakery, Jagged and Tom are singing together, where Jagged also proposes Marinette to join. When Adrien notices a girl on TV, begins to very smile. Jagged starts telling the audience how talented Marinette is, mentioning the cover she made for his album, being just a student at school. Alec is impressed by the girl's skills. After a moment, he asks Tom what he'll be preparing today. Tom says he'll make chocolate croissants. He also asks Marinette to hand him a sack of flour. Marinette, wanting to take a sack, accidentally makes the flour spill on Jagged's head, but it doesn't make him nervous. That makes he's laughing and start pretending to be a ghost. Alec announces a break. Marinette seizes the opportunity to apologize to Jagged, and he tells her that nothing has happened. Penny asks Marinette, where is the bathroom and after hearing "upstairs", she goes there with Jagged. Tom and his daughter decide to clean the interior of the bakery after an incident with flour. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Penny Rolling/Troublemaker Minor characters * Butler Jean * Fang * Bob Roth * Jagged Stone * André Bourgeois * Alec Cataldi * Tom Dupain * Sabine Cheng * Nadja Chamack * Roger Raincomprix * Nino Lahiffe (background) * Alya Césaire (background) * Chloé Bourgeois (background) * Sabrina Raincomprix (background) * Ivan Bruel (pictured) * Mylène Haprèle (pictured) * Rose Lavillant (pictured) * Juleka Couffaine (pictured) * Lê Chiến Kim (pictured) * Max Kanté (pictured) * Alix Kubdel (pictured) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (pictured) * Caline Bustier (pictured) * Mr. Damocles (pictured) * Cameraman * Students * Civilians Trivia *This episode was originally supposed to air on May 27th, 2018 in Portugal, but didn't due to a sudden change of schedule. * In the French version, the episode is called "L'Insaisissable". * Some of the English cast read through a part of this episode at a panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4OVIOUUPwc ** The episode's script for this episode was later changed when the episode officially premiered in Spain. * In the episode, Jagged Stone and Marinette are baking together. * The shades that Marinette makes for Jagged in "Pixelator" and the album cover she designs for him in "Guitar Villain" are referenced. ** The shades were however not mentioned in the episode due to script changes. * Adrien discovers by watching ''Fill My Shoes that Marinette has many pictures of him in her room. The previous time Adrien had seen Marinette's room in "Gamer", Marinette had hidden them beforehand. * In this episode, Penny reveals that she has a crush on Jagged Stone. * This is the second time Ladybug's earring is taken by force following "The Dark Owl". * Some of the pictures of Adrien on Marinette's wallpaper on the wall are from the episodes "A Christmas Special", "Mr. Pigeon", "Gamer", "Gorizilla", "Pixelator", "Copycat", "Stormy Weather" and "The Bubbler". * This episode also reveals that Marinette's house has a high security defense system. ** This is the third time that a high security defense system is shown being executed in action, following the Louvre from "The Pharaoh", and the Agreste Mansion from "Simon Says". * This episode also reveals that Jagged Stone is allergic to non-organic flour, which causes him to sneeze. * In the episode, Hawk Moth doesn't ask for the Miraculouses in exchange for giving powers to Penny right away when he akumatizes her, he tells her later after she started causing mayhem as Troublemaker. * This is the second episode where Alya doesn't have a speaking role. She is present, but isn't heard speaking. The first episode she appeared in without a speaking role is The Collector. * This is the fifth time Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy an akumatized object. Errors * Butler Jean's hair is miscolored into grey. *When Fang leaves the room, the door can be seen opened, but after Penny saw Jagged and Bob arguing, the door is seem to be closed. * In some shots, Sabine's hair is miscolored black. *One shot in Marinette's room had her schedule of Adrien's timeline closed but in the next shot of her room, the schedule was open. *When Marinette wants everyone to leave her room, her reflection can't be seen in the mirror. *After Troublemaker throws the umbrella at Ladybug and Cat Noir, in the next shot, the umbrella disappears. *After Cat Noir said that he is the only one to stick to his lady, his Miraculous is sliver beneath his Cataclysm. * When Cat Noir was taking Troublemaker's pen, Cat Noir's Cataclysm turned out to be on his left hand instead of his right. * The broken plate which is the Lucky Charm object broke when Ladybug threw it against the wall when she was attacking Troublemaker yet in the end when she throws it in the air when she uses her Miraculous Ladybug, the plate is seen as a whole instead of being broken. * Nino's and Alya's bags are miscolored into pink and green. * Sabrina's front bang is miscolored into green. * After Adrien asked Marinette wherever she is lying, Marinette's eyes turned grey meanwhile Adrien's eyes turned brown. *When Adrien said it will be fun if Marinette will came to his next photoshoot, meanwhile he gestured his hand towards Marinette, his Miraculous is black, instead of silver (the Miraculous's original color when not activated). *In the last scene, Marinette's eyes slide slightly out of place in some shots. de:Troublemaker es:Problemática ru:Траблмейкер pl:L'Insaisissable pt-br:Encrenqueira fr:L'Insaisissable Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes